


Glass Thoughts

by reddiecorn



Category: DSMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, DreamSMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiecorn/pseuds/reddiecorn
Summary: Tommy has some experiences within the DreamSMP after moving in with Techno. These are some of those experiences.(I am taking requests for chapters. I will not write any smut or any nsfw, but apart from that, please leave some suggestions in the comments if you have any :] )
Kudos: 8





	Glass Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: this chapter contains depictions of panic attacks, and derealization. 
> 
> If you are sensitive with these, please skip and/or do not read this chapter.

They were fighting. Again.

Tommy hated fighting with Technoblade, especially over something so trivial as a few invisibility potions.

“I don’t understand what you’re getting so worked up about Techno-“

“What do you mean you _don’t understand_? You keep stealing my stuff, and I’ve had just about enough of it-“

“It’s not that big of a deal! Besides you can always go make more-“

“Make _more_? I already had plenty, but thanks to you I have none!”

“That still doesn’t-“

“TOMMY. Do you understand how much _time_ it takes to get those? I have to go to the nether and everything!”

“So? All you need is some-“

“Tommy it’s not just about the potions-“

“Then what is it about, huh? You never cared before when I would take a few things, why does it matter now?”

“BECAUSE, TOMMY. I NEVER _WANTED_ TO TAKE CARE OF YOU! I DIDN’T GO SEEKING YOU OUT, AND I _CERTAINLY_ DIDN’T WANT YOU TO TAKE MY STUFF!”

“Techno-“ Panic began to rise in Tommy’s chest.

“YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT ANYONE ELSE!” Tommy’s vision was going blurry with tears, and he could just barely make out the rough outline of his brother.

“YOU’RE SO DAMN 

_SELFISH!” His best friends words rang through his ears, likes rocks breaking through his fragile thoughts, shattering them into pieces._

__

And suddenly he was back in L’Manburg. He looked at Tubbo, feeling despair creeping through him. 

__

_Tommy looked back at his friend, only to find a boy looking back at him. His eyes were glossed over with frustration. His usually sparkling eyes were dull, carrying eyebags along with them._

____

_The boy looked like Tubbo. But he wasn’t. This wasn’t the Tubbo that Tommy knew._

_You’re selfish, Tommy.”_

_“But-“ Tommy looked at the ground, suddenly feeling a primal fear take over his body._

_“NO. No more ‘but’ Tommy. I’m done.” Tommy felt his body start shaking._

_That voice wasn’t Tubbo._

_Tommy looked up, seeing a familiar face. One with dirty blonde hair, and light freckles. He also had a single emerald green eye showing, however the other eye was covered by a ceramic mask, one with a crudely drawn smiling face plastered onto it._

_Dream._

_Dream was in front of him. The man was holding an enchanted netherite sword, gripping it threateningly._

_Dream took a step closer, and Tommy threw his arms up in defense._

_“You’ve talked back to me for the last time.”_

_Dream took another step, raising his sword._

_Tommy could practically see the particles from the enchantment drifting off of the sword. The gleaming metal shined in the path of the sun, almost glowing._

_Tommy’s mind started swimming with thoughts of the worsts._

_He’s gonna kill me he’s gonna kill me he’s gonna kill me I’m gonna die in gonna I’m gonna die I’m dieimgonnadieimgonnadieimgonnadieimgonnadieimgonnadie—_

“TOMMY!”

Tommy clenched his eyes shut, raising his arms in front of him. 

“Tommy why are you-“

“I’M SORRY!” Tommy croaked out, tears running down his face. He could feel his heart pounding through his whole body.

The world around him went silent, the only noise being Tommy’s own sobs. His fingernails were digging into his palms, and he focused on the light stinging sensation.

“...Tommy open your eyes.”

The boy hesitated, nearly flinching at the sudden voice. Then, he slowly lowered his arms, letting go of his only defense.

“Tommy, please.” The voice didn’t seem _mean_ persay, but strong. The familiarity of its tone made a small warmth spark within him.

With a lot of hesitance, he forced himself to open his eyes.

In front of him, he saw familiar pink hair. A sparkling cape etched with gold, and lined with rich fur. A shimmering crown, marked with priceless jewels. And finally, a mask over his nose and mouth in the form of a pig. The ivory tusks spiked out of the mouth. 

It would have been seen as nearly threatening to anyone else, but the particular taste in style held warm memories for Tommy.

It was his brother. Technoblade. _The Blade_. He seemed... afraid? Concerned? Perhaps it was a mix of both. Tommy didn’t know, and he didn’t care either.

Techno hesitantly reached out his hand. Tommy didn’t flinch. He simply tilted his head, his vision finally beginning to focus.

“Tommy, can you hear me?” Tommy nodded.

“Okay, can you _see_ me?” Tommy nodded again.

“Okay, good. That’s good. Alright, can you do me a quick favor?”

Tommy didn’t nod. He just looked at Techno, analyzing what he meant. His brother didn’t seem angry, nor did his posture indicate any want to hurt him. 

Tommy nodded.

Techno’s shoulders relaxed. “Okay, name three things around you.”

Tommy tilted his head once more, and began to observe his surroundings.

“Uh... the snow-“ He grimaced at how destroyed his voice sounded.

“It’s okay, Tommy. Keep going.” Techno said.

Tommy nodded. “You, and the house.” He pointed to the quaint home behind them.

Techno spoke again. “Okay, now. Name three things you can hear.”

Tommy focused his senses to his ears, trying to identify every sound around him. “You, me... and the wind.”

“Good, good.” He didn’t ask anything else of Tommy, and the boy was grateful. He didn’t really want to say anything else.

“Okay, Tommy. Can we go inside? I can make you some hot chocolate or something, maybe some tea? I think some might be left over from when-“

“That sounds great.”

Techno looked back at Tommy, and smiled. An honest smile. One that said _I wouldn’t hurt you because you’re my brother and I love you so please don’t worry_.

Or maybe that was Tommy’s imagination. Probably.

——


End file.
